oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon N. Weil
}} is the elusive mind behind the Iron Legion, the genius that created Vánagandr and put Midium again as one of the non-Three Powers strongest military force in the planet. Arguably the greatest roboticist of his time, Simon N. Weil epitomizes the concept of genius conflating into madness, pursuing a dream of transforming the world in a technocracy ruled by the best and brightest in the planet with every and any means necessary. His web of influences grips the entire underworld, his title as "Princeps" whispered in fear and awe. While the scientist goes by the name of Dr. Weil, even that his a pseudonym: no one in the world seems to fully know who the Unseen Princeps is and where he did come from, with only the upper echelon of the Iron Legion bearing the truth about his origins. Dr. Weil loves to operate through multiple identities, reaching out to those scientists or statesmen or warriors he dreams worthy of helping him to create his utopia. Appearance Personality Given dr. Weil’s utterly sinister reputation, merciless brutality and track record of horrific experiments and purges that would sicken some of the cruelest people in the world, one would expect a clacking madman when meeting one-on-one the doctor. Yet Weil appears, talks and acts impeccably gentlemanly, never raising his voice beyond a collected tone and an aristocratic flair for wordplay and sarcasm. Weil’s politeness is almost spotless, showing deference even to those who antagonize or utterly despise him, often accompanied with a caring, almost grandfatherly attitude. Many broken people would find in him a patient and attentive listener at best and a polite debater at worst. It is easy to believe that the man is truly and wholly concerned about the betterment of the world; this is, after all, what the scientist wholly believes about himself. What Weil does not believe the world would need from him are feelings, attachments, and moral scruples. Behind his sensible and reasonable outer shell, the scientist has got a hollow heart and cares for nothing except for his utopian ambitions. Not even his family members have been spared by his brutality as he had frequently blackmailed, experimented upon or even killed many of his closest relatives or people who have regarded him as their friend. For the doctor, people are good only the basis of their utility to his vision; once they stop serving their purpose, he discards them like broken toys. Weil’s pursuit of pragmatism is ruthless and devoid of fetters; however, it also seldom cruel for its own sake. Befitting his ideals, Weil believes violence and betrayal to be tools to employ whenever it is necessary, not something to perform to went off some level of frustration. As such, Weil can be and often is very generous to those who serve him well, showering them with gifts, augmentations or helpings of any kind. Despite his rampant megalomania, dr. Weil is a staunch believer in teamwork and cooperation, something he draws from his experience as a scientist: given how progress is the cumulative effort of the hard work and genius of hundreds of people across geography and history, it is only natural for him to believe how everyone can contribute to the benefit of society, be it on a grand or small scale. A rather social man despite his lack of feelings and morals, Weil seeks first and foremost allies everywhere among those he sees as worthy of joining his dream. The doctor holds a strong, quasi-religious belief in the concept of Zeitgeist, the idea of history and the world itself as a place of order and cosmic perfection, ordained to constantly evolve and cleanse itself from its impurities. Dr. Weil sees Haososhoku Haki as the tangible proof of this immanent form of Providence, an expression of the forces spinning the wheels of history coming in people of extraordinary talent and ambition. Weil’s reverence of specialty borders on adoration, so much so he believes to be his greatest duty to find exceptional talent and foster and guide it to its full potential. Weil is a man of discipline, having willingly discarded any form of vice and/or excesses. He conducts a peaceful, monotonous life dictated by a strict schedule of exercises, political administration, studies and experiments conducted in the field. He has an acute distaste for strong noises and unordered behavior, which is reflected in his policy to rearrange the territories he conquers to maximize peace and wholesomeness, imposing severe bans on public uproars. Weil favors a measured and detached conduct, though not overly reflecting of a lack of emotion if that can unnecessarily upset someone. One thing that can break the scientist’s unflappable demeanor is new knowledge. Weil shows interest and fascination in almost every field of human discipline, though with a rather obvious penchant for scientific matters. Whenever he seizes the prospect of learning something more, his tone and mannerism become more excited, almost gleeful, and he will be fixed on delving as deep as he can in the matter. Weil’s curiosity is tied to his own obsessive nature, so that once something- or someone- spurs his interest, he won’t let them go, no matter what. History Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Awakening Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Weapons Quotes Trivia Dr. Weil's name is an homage to the main villain of the Megaman Zero series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Iron Legion Category:Scientists